


Lily's proposal.

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Lily decides to take matters in her own hands and proposes to James.





	Lily's proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my old tumblr.

Remus sat on the couch watching Sirius and James play a game of ping-pong, which he introduced to them about six months ago. Sirius insisted that they get their own table, which Remus agreed to get. Sometimes it was hard pulling James and Sirius away from playing. Lily walked out of the kitchen motioning for Remus to join her. As he passed by Sirius, he gave his butt a small squeeze which caused Sirius to miss hitting the ball. James’s laughter rang through Remus’s ears until he joined Lily in the kitchen. Lily was pacing back and forth in front of the oven.  
“Everything alright Lily?” Lily was paler than usual.  
“I don’t know. I want to do something crazy. Something unusual but why shouldn’t I be able to do it? I have just as right to do it as James or any other man!”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Remus replied completely confused. “Just spit it out already. What’s going on?”  
“I want to propose to James. I know that sounds crazy but it’s something I want to do. Do you have any advice for me?”  
Remus looked at the rarely nervous Lily. “Use your Gryffindor courage. You and I both know that you don’t have to worry about James turning you down. He actually might die of shock if you propose.”  
“You don’t think he’ll be disappointed if I make the first move? Not that that will make me not do it. I just want your opinion and some advice if you’ve got any.”  
“I say go for it. The two of you are perfect together. Don’t worry about the cultural norm of the guy being the one to propose. If it’s something you feel like you should do then go for it. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He might complain about you stealing his moment at some point down the line but he’ll just be so happy and shocked at first he won’t care. Why don’t the two of you leave in a few minutes? I know that they’re heavily involved in a game but I always get Padfoot to stop playing by saying the right words or touching the right places.”  
Lily giggled, nodded, and proceeded to follow him into the living room. “Pads, I’m going to bed,” Remus stated looking at Sirius who was busy concentrated on the ball.  
“Night Moony,” Sirius casually replied.  
Remus looked at Lily shaking his head. Sometimes he cursed himself for buying the table. “Padfoot,” Remus whispered from behind Sirius lowering his hand to Sirius’s sensitive spot. Sirius dropped the paddle instantly when Remus touched THAT spot.  
“Prongs, Evans get out of my house right now,” Sirius demanded turning around to face his lover. James’s eyes widened as Sirius began attacking Remus with his lips and hands. James quickly grabbed Lily’s hand and the two of them apparated into their apartment next door.  
“I wish Padfoot had more control over his hormones,” James told Lily shuddering. “I don’t do that with you in front of them.”  
“That’s because I would punch you before I let you do that in front of people. James, can I ask you a serious question? And before you say it don’t make a Sirius pun. I’m tired of that.”  
James nodded because Lily was speaking in a tone of voice he had never heard her use before. He had heard her angry, sad, depressed, happy, and various other voices, but nervous wasn’t one of them. “I’ve been doing some thinking lately. I love you. I love living with you. I want more. I want to be married to you. I want to marry you.”  
James’s eyes widened in shock as Lily got down on one knee and took his hand in hers. “James Prongs Potter will you marry me?” James nodded unable to say anything. After a few seconds he got down on his knees and knocked Lily completely to the ground and began kissing her passionately. That night led to a surprise 9 months down the road.


End file.
